


fratricide 3

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22636537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: part 3 of an anonymous workafter this chapter I will publish all further chapters on wattpad exclusively, for updated versions of earlier chapters and new chapters go there. https://www.wattpad.com/story/213477770-fratricidepart 1: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22583401part 2: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22587727
Kudos: 1





	fratricide 3

Ludwig watches the small group of children who are all ahead of him, walking very fast, he knows them, they know him, but he is not their friend

Ludwig knows each of their names, they know Ludwig's, but they are still not friends, no one wants to be friends with Ludwig, even though he desperately wants to reach out to them, he just can't bring himself to do it yet, he's too shy and they would not want to be friends with him anyway

The other kids whisper, they look at him, they shake their heads, and Ludwig feels something awful in the pit of his stomach because he can not hear what they were saying but he assumes it's nothing good...

He's only following them because he doesn't know the way to school yet, it's only his third day, the kids know the way to school, Ludwig could never say that because the kids would have laughed at him and called him stupid

Yet the solemn gates of the school are growing closer, with each step Ludwig feels smaller and smaller, the streets are quiet at this time... so quiet and dark, no one is around 

It rained the night before Ludwig resists the urge to jump rain puddles, his brother told him not to do because Ludwig is too old to jump over rain puddles, Ludwig listens because he does not want to disappoint Gilbert 

The gates are much closer now, the other children are farther away, Ludwig feels the butterflies in his stomach again, that's what Gilbert calls them, butterflies are the creatures in his stomach that make him anxious, they were the ones who make him hold onto Gilbert's leg like a cat whenever other people are around 

"Those butterflies" Gilbert said, as he would shake Ludwig off "are nasty, and you need to squash them" 

Ludwig has only seen butterflies in photographs, but Ludwig decides that he likes butterflies, because they are pretty and colorful, so he does not want to squash them...he does not know why they decided to make a home in his stomach though

Maybe some butterflies were good, and some butterflies were bad 

His attention shifts to school, Ludwig might have liked school had it not been for the people in his class who were loud and liked to make fun of him, Ludwig's face would burn with embarrassment and every one would laugh at him

He would shrink away and not say another word for the rest of the day, and that's how all 2 days had gone so far, he hopes today won't be like that, today might be different, and he might be able to look at more of those big books with the big pictures 

Yes, Ludwig likes school but school does not seem to like him back, he likes learning but he isn't any good at it... but he liked books, the big ones with the big pictures of bees, flowers, and butterflies, he could stare at them all day and never get tired of looking at them, not once 

The pictures would chase away the nasty thoughts he did not want to think

"Butterflies are nasty creatures." 

He shudders, he would do anything to get rid of that thought 

"Squash them" 

Ludwig doesn't think he could ever squash a butterfly, but he does wish the butterflies in his stomach could go away, he is walking through the gates now, head low, hoping no one will see him, then when he feels safe he looks one last time at the sky, back at those kids, at the sky, quietly he prays

'Please can I have a friend

Please

Because all I have are butterflies.'


End file.
